


In The Blink of An Eye

by Daisyangel



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/pseuds/Daisyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s8 Jackie and Eric learn things can change in the blink of an eye when their lives are turned upside-down. Jackie/Eric, Kelso/Brooke, Hyde/Donna, Red/Kitty and Fez/? AU-ish Kelso makes Eric Betsy's godfather instead of Hyde. Warning CD Would love your feedback!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/n, Okay, T7S fanfic readers. I’m messing with the cannon here a bit, so be warned. I’m messing with season seven and maybe a bit with eight. This is a forbidden ship fic, which means its Jackie/Eric. I’m also doing some Hyde/Donna. Basically Donna and Eric are just friends after the crazy wedding stuff in season six. In my own little world, Hyde and she grow closer together. Jackie and Eric wind up spending more time with each other as a result. I’m changing and making Eric Betsy’s godfather instead of Hyde. I don’t think he was ready for the responsibility of being a godparent. Eric still goes to Africa to teach, but instead of having Donna waiting for him when he gets home, he has Jackie. Don’t worry; it’ll all make sense as you read. Please read and review. XXXX

Eric stood outside on the driveway of his childhood home. He couldn’t believe that in a few hours he was going to Africa for two years. A lot had changed in the last year. Donna and he had almost gotten married, then didn’t. Eric wasn’t really surprised when Hyde had made his move. He knew Hyde had carried a torch for the redhead for a long time. At first it was awkward but finally he and Hyde hat sat down and cleared the air. Eric told both Hyde and Donna he was happy for them and that was that. Eric had finally realized that the love he felt for Donna wasn’t enough to build a future on. Kelso was trying to get his life in order and take care of Betsy, and Fez was, well, Fez. The only one else who seemed to be just as lost and confused as he did was Jackie. She’d changed a lot since her break up with Hyde. She and Eric had started hanging out more and more with each other as of late. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized he enjoyed spending time with the brunette. There was a bit of tension when Kelso announced that he wanted Jackie and Eric to be little Betsy’s godparents. Hyde was hurt, but he let his zen take over and things were cool.

“Hey, Eric,” the tiny brunette greeted as she joined him leaning against the Vista Cruiser.

“Hey, Jackie, what are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Donna’s ranting about something or other, Fez and Michael are trying to see who can stack a higher tower with Betsy’s blocks and Steven’s pretending to listen to Donna. Your mom’s got Betsy in the kitchen and your Dad’s watching the Packers. I needed a change of scenery,” she admitted.

“Yeah, me, to.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving for Africa. That’s so far away.”

“I know, I can’t believe it either. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but I’m gonna miss you, Jackie,” Eric said softly.

“So am I,” Jackie agreed. Catching Eric off guard, she hugged him. She started to pull back, but Eric held on. The petite young woman glanced up at Eric with a questioning look. She opened her mouth to question him, but was stopped as his lips met hers. The kiss was hesitant at first but quickly grew heated. Pulling back the two friends rested their foreheads against each other.

“Wow,” Eric breathed.

“Wow is right.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Eric said. Jackie nodded silently, a small smile curving her lips.

“I’ll be here waiting for you,” Jackie whispered standing on her tiptoes and kissing Eric once again.  
They were stopped by Red’s voice.

“Hey Dumbass, ‘Loud One, Kitty says it’s time to come in for cake. I’d hurry if I were you, before the foreign kid eats it all,” Red called.

“I love Ms. Kitty’s cake,” Fez cried excitedly.

“I guess we should go in,” Eric said pecking Jackie on the lips one more time. Noding she grabbed his hand and followed him inside. XXXX

“Oh, Eric, I’m going to miss you so much,” Kitty sniffled as she started to cry. Reaching out she hugged her son tightly as they stood at the departing gate of the airport.

“Kitty, don’t smother the boy,” Red grumbled.

“Oh, Red,” Kitty responded.

“Goodbye, son, just remember, don’t be a dumbass,” Reid reminded clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dad,” Eric said hugging his mom one more time before heading for the plane and two years in Africa.

TBC?

A/n, This first chapter is short, but don’t worry the story will pick up. The next chapter will start a couple of years later after Eric is home. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter Two

Eric had been back for two months and had just started his job as a teacher at Point Place Middle School. He’d moved into an apartment not to far from his parent’s house when he’d gotten home. What he didn’t realize until he was taking the rest of the gang to see it was that Jackie lived in the same building. He knew she’d gotten an apartment and was still hosting a local talk show. The two of them were currently cuddled on the couch at Eric’s place after enjoying a dinner he’d cooked.

“So how was your day?” she asked.

“Long, but okay. Lots of papers to grade this weekend.”

“At least you have tomorrow off because of the heat,” Jackie soothed.

“Yeah, what do you say we invite the gang over? It’s been forever since we’ve all hung out.

“Yeah, I can’t wait until you see little Betsy, she’s gotten so big,” Jackie cooed. The rest of the evening was spent calling the others and inviting them over to Eric’s place. Jackie and Eric’s relationship had become stronger as the years went by. They talked on the phone or over Skype every day while Eric was in Africa. Now everyone was just waiting for them to get married. They both knew they would but they wanted to enjoy just dating for a while first.

“I can’t believe Kelso’s grown up and he and Brooke are now together and taking care of Betsy. Poor Fez, that leaves him in that apartment over the salon,” Eric said.

“Yeah, but living above the salon makes it easier for Fez to deal with his “needs” when he picks someone up at the salon while he shampoos their hair,” Jackie teased.

“I couldn’t put it better myself,” Eric responded laughing.

“Donna and Steven are living in Donna’s house. I know Bob’s glad someone is living in it especially now he’s in Florida.” Eric hummed in agreement before leaning in and kissing Jackie, successfully distracting her for the remainder of the evening. XXXX

“Michael’s really grown up, hasn’t he?” Jackie commented as they cleaned up after dinner.

“Ha, told you I could shove the most M&Ms in my mouth at once,” Kelso declared from the living room.

“Oops, I spoke too soon,” Jackie giggled. Brooke laughed as well.

“He’s still a lot like a kid especially when he’s around Fez, but he’s also grown up in a lot of ways. Working for the Point Place PD has given him a purpose,” the librarian admitted.

“So have you and Betsy,” Jackie added. Just then the toddler in question began crying. Instantly Michael was across the room and picking up his daughter.

“What’s the matter, Bets?”

“Ez tooked candy,” she pouted.

“Fez, dude, you stole candy from a baby? Have you no shame, man?” Eric demanded.

“But Fez loves candy.”

“Fez, give Betsy back her candy,” Eric ordered.

“But Forman,” Fez whined. Eric gave the foreigner a dirty look until he relented and gave the little girl her Lollie Pop back.

“Tank you,” she said sweetly. The others just laughed at Fez’s sour look.

“Did you ask Jacks yet, Brooke?” Kelso questioned.

“Ask me what?” Jackie wanted to know.

“No, I hadn’t got to it yet, Michael,” Brooke told her boyfriend.

“Michael and I have tickets to a play and dinner reservations tomorrow night. We were going to ask his mom to watch Betsy, but she’s sick and I really don’t want to leave her with Casey. So we were wondering if you and Eric would babysit?” Brooke answered. Jackie glanced at her boyfriend who smiled at her.

“We’d love to,” Eric answered.

“Yes!!!” Kelso shouted. The three guys laughed at him. Donna yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Well, I think we’re gonna head out. I’m exhausted, see you guys later,” she said hugging both Jackie and Eric before taking Hyde’s hand and walking towards the door. Fez Kelso and Brooke also made their excuses and before they knew it Jackie and Eric were all alone.

“We’re all alone in this big apartment. Whatever will we do?” Eric teased.

“I can think of a few things,” Jackie whispered moving in and kissing him passionately.

“I like the way your mind works, Jackie Burkhart,” he whispered guiding them down the hall to his bedroom, never stopping their kiss. XXXX

“Thanks for watching her. We love her, but we need a night out,” Kelso said as he sat the diaper bag on the couch while Brooke put Betsy on the floor then handed Eric her booster seat.

“You just buckle this in the backseat if you need to go anywhere,” she explained.

“I know how to do it. Mom made me take a parenting class since you guys named me Betsy’s godfather. She wanted to be sure I at least knew the basics of how to care for her,” Eric explained.

“I’m sure you know plenty,” Jackie assured him kissing him gently.

“Thanks,” he replied.

 

“I love you and I’m going to miss you, but I can’t wait for a few hours of adult conversation,” Brooke said happily kissing the top of her daughter’s head.

“Yeah, and making out,” Kelso interjected.

“Michael!” Brooke cried hitting him lightly on the arm.

“Well, I’m just telling the thruth, but seriously, thanks, Forman man, Jackie,” he said.

“It’s no problem, go have fun. Don’t worry about a thing,” Eric said taking the baby. He’d gotten rather attached to the little girl since he’d been back. Jackie loved seeing him cuddle her to his chest.

“Say bye to Mommy and Daddy,” she coaxed.

“Bye, Mommy, Daddy.”

“Bye, sweetie,” Brooke said kissing her daughter’s soft cheek.

“Bye bye, Betsy,” Kelso repeated kissing her cheek as well. Moving to the window in Jackie’s living room Eric and Betsy waved at Brooke and Kelso as they climbed into Kelso’s car and headed off down the street. They settled in for a night watching a hyperactive but generally well-behaved toddler. Neither Eric nor Jackie had any idea of the turn all of their lives would take in just a matter of hours. XXXX

“There you go, all clean and dry now,” Eric said tickling the little girl as he finished changing her diaper and dressing her in her pajama’s. Jackie had fed her and they’d both played with her. Eric had volunteered to give her a bath. The tiny brunette wasn’t sure which one had more fun in the bath, the baby or Eric. Just then Jackie’s phone rang. Picking Betsy up from where he’d sat her on the bathroom counter Eric made his way into the living room, curious to see who was on the phone. XXXX

“Hello?” Jackie answered picking up the phone.

“This is Natalie Williams from Point Place General Hospital. Is this Jackie Burkhart?”

“Yes this is. How can I help you?” Jackie could feel her heart speed up and her palms began to sweat.

“I’m afraid that a Michael Christopher Kelso and a Brooke Elizabeth Simons were in an accident. They’re both in critical condition and not expected to make it.”

“Nooooooo!!!!” Jackie cried letting the phone drop from her hand and drop to the table it was sitting on. Quickly Eric rushed in and after placing Betsy on the floor he knelt in front of the shaken Jackie.

“Jackie, honey?”

“Oh, Eric,” she sobbed her body shaking and tears filling her eyes and runing down her cheeks. Confused and panicking, Eric gathered the crying woman into his arms and picked up the phone he saw sitting on the table.

“Hello, this is Eric Forman, who is this?”

“This is Natalie Williams from Point Place General Hospital. I’m afraid a Michael Christopher Kelso and a Brooke Elizabeth Simons were in an accident. They are both in critical condition and aren’t expected to make it. Please get down here as soon as you can.”

“We’ll be down their as soon as we can,” Eric responded numbly. Hanging up the phone he walked over to where he’d left Betsy’s diaper bag and booster seat and picked them both up.

“Hey kiddo, can you grab your shoes for me and put them on?”

“Okay, Unca Eric,” she said running to the front door and putting on the flip flops she’d been wearing. Satisfied she was okay for the moment, Eric turned back to a motionless Jackie.

“Jackie, we need to go now, sweetheart. Can you stand for me?” Silently Jackie nodded and rose to her feet squeezing Eric’s hand tightly before taking the diaper bag from him and heading for the door taking Betsy’s hand as she went. Five minutes later the three of them were in the Vista Cruiser on their way to the hospital praying their friends would be okay.

TBC?

A/n, Thanks, please read and review!


End file.
